


Halloween

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: I wrote this really quickly, so pardon any mistakes. It's a little cheesy, but I wanted to write something with the twins for Halloween :)Happy Halloween folks!





	

"Sweetheart you have to try and stay still, ok?"

 

"Sorry daddy, I will."

 

Dawn sat on the counter space in between the sinks in Barry and Iris' master bathroom, as Barry finished painting a rainbow on her little cheek. She was going as 'Rainbow Dash' from My Little Pony.

 

She scrunched her nose. 

 

"It's itchy daddy," she said of the drying paint on her cheek. 

 

"Once it dries all the way it shouldn't be too itchy anymore sweetie."

 

He finished up the cloud at the end of the rainbow and kissed her forehead before lifting her off the counter. 

 

"When's mommy gonna be here?" Donovan asked from their bedroom. 

 

Barry looked in on the little boy who sat on their bed in a dinosaur costume. He was going as the 'Runaway Dinosaur' from the twins favorite book. 

 

Barry looked down at his watch which read 6:15. Trick or treating started at 6:30 in their neighborhood, but they usually went out around 7. 

 

Iris had a deadline tonight for an article she'd been working on all week and was stuck at CCPN later than she had hoped. 

 

They were going as Bert and Mary from Mary Poppins. Barry had gotten dressed before helping the twins, and was hoping Iris would get home in the next 15 minutes or so so she would have time to get dressed. 

 

"Hopefully soon buddy, I'll call her again in a minute."

 

Just then the doorbell rang. 

 

"That's probably Paw Paw, let's go get the door!" Barry said, helping his son off the bed. 

 

"Daddy can you carry me?" Donovan asked 

 

He smiled and picked up his son, ushering Dawn out in front of him. 

 

They made it downstairs and opened the front door. 

 

Joe stood with his back to them and quickly turned, his cape wrapping around his torso as he hid the lower part of his face in his arm. 

 

"I hear there's two yummy little kids here and I'm one hungry vampire!" he said. He moved his arm to reveal a set of sharp teeth. 

 

The twins yelled and laughed. Donovan held tightly on to his father hiding his face and Dawn grabbed a hold of Barry's leg. 

 

"Hahaha great costume Joe. Come on in."

 

He took out his fake teeth and bent down to kiss his grand daughter. 

 

"Well don't you make a beautiful little pony! And you my good sir make a ferocious little dinosaur!" he said tickling Donovan's side. 

 

The little boy squirmed in Barry's arms, signaling he wanted to get down. 

 

"You're not really gonna eat us are you Paw Paw?" Donovan said with worried green eyes. 

 

"Maybe later, but I'm kind of full right now," he teased. 

 

The twins ran away towards their playroom, screaming and laughing. 

 

"Where's Iris?" Joe asked his son in law. 

 

"Ugh still at CCPN. I'm gonna give her a quick call and see how much longer she thinks she'll be."

 

"Ok, I'm gonna go play with those cute kids of yours. Lemme know what she says."

 

Barry pulled out his cell phone. It barely rang before Iris picked up. 

 

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm just hitting the send button and then I'll be leaving. Are the kids ok? Did you get them all dressed up?"

 

"Ya ya they're fine. They look adorable. We're just missing you. Your dad got here a few minutes ago, so he's keeping them occupied."

 

"Little munchkins, I miss them. 

 

Well I'll be home in like 15 minutes. See you soon, love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

 

\------------

 

 

"Babies I'm home!"

 

Iris walked through the front door, quickly kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag. 

 

"Mommy! Mommy!" the twins exclaimed as they ran towards her. 

 

"Oh my goodness, you two look awesome!"

 

She bent down and hugged them both. 

 

"Oooo daddy did a great job on your rainbow! And you are one scary looking dinosaur little man!"

 

The twins collapsed in her lap and she almost toppled over. 

 

"We missed you mommy. Can we go get the candy now?" Dawn asked. 

 

"Well mommy has to get her costume on first and then we can go, ok?"

 

"Ok. Maybe daddy can help you so you can get done faster!" Donovan said. 

 

Iris looked at Barry who raised his eyebrows. 

 

"Ya, maybe daddy can help you," he teased. 

 

She stood and looked her husband up and down. 

 

"You look adorable babe. Cutest chimney sweep I ever did see."

 

She smiled and kissed him gently. 

 

"Hi dad," she said giving Joe a hug. 

 

"Alright, I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll be quick!"

 

"Can I come with you mommy?" Dawn asked. 

 

She picked the little girl up and they made their way upstairs. 

 

About fifteen minutes later the two made their way back down. 

 

"Daddy we're ready! Doesn't mommy look pretty?" the little girl asked.  


 

Barry walked over to his girls. 

 

"Mommy always looks pretty," he said kissing his wife. 

 

"Candy! Candy!" Donovan said pulling his grandfathers hand towards the door. 

 

They gathered their things and headed out into the night. 

 

The twins skipped ahead, each holding one of Joe's hands. 

 

Barry and Iris walked behind them, arm in arm. 

 

"Sorry I wasn't around to help this evening."

 

"It's ok, we made it work. As much as we missed you, it was nice to have that time alone with them. I feel like I miss so much sometimes."

 

Barry hung his head a little. 

 

Iris squeezed his arm. 

 

"Hey. You're their hero, trust me, and you're always there when it really counts. They know the times you're not able to be there, it's because you're helping someone else and their family."

 

"Yeah," he said giving her a half smile. 

 

"Mommy! Daddy!" they heard the twins yell from a far as they ran towards them. 

 

"Guess what we just saw?"

 

"What?"

 

"Someone dressed as the Flash! You're so cool daddy, other people wanna be YOU for Halloween!"  Dawn exclaimed.

 

The twins grabbed on to him. 

 

"I think I wanna be you for Halloween next year daddy, can I?" Donovan asked. 

 

Barry smiled. 

 

"Sure buddy!"

 

"And maybe I can be a reporter like mommy and you guys can be the bad guys that we capture!" Dawn said.  


 

Joe stood to the side and smiled at the exchange between the two little ones and their parents. 

 

"You guys are pretty lucky to have real life heroes for a mommy and daddy," Joe said.

 

Barry and Iris smiled at each other. 

 

"So where's all the candy? If we don't get moving Paw Paw's gonna get hungry and end up eating you!" Barry said tickling the twins. 

 

They laughed and grabbed Joe's hands again. 

 

"I can't get over them, what a cute idea that is for next years costumes," Iris laughed. "They are too cute and too smart for their own good. See Barry?"

 

He looked at her quizzically. 

 

"You _are_ their hero, as the Flash and as their daddy."

 

"You are too though, you heard Dawn. You already know that you've always been mine."

 

She rolled her eyes at his cheesiness, but leaned her head on him anyway. 

 

"We're doing a good job with them, right?" she said quietly. 

 

"Absolutely. They're the sweetest, smartest, most loving four year olds around."

 

She squeezed his arm again.

 

"Let's catch up to them, shall we Flash?"

 

He kissed her as they made their way towards the twins.


End file.
